violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Nikolas Cruz Video Confession in a Nutshell"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking out "Nikolas Cruz Video Confession in a Nutshell". Lets see this non-Violette1st related fanfic! The scene is set in a confession room. Nikolas Cruz is seen sitting. An officer then comes in Officer: Hey Nik! How you doing? Nikolas: Okay... Officer: Well first, I need to get your name and date of birth to confirm it's you, K? Nikolas: I guess so... Officer: So, first name? Nikolas: Nikolas. Officer: Can you spell it? Nikolas: N. O. Usna: Comedy at its finest. Officer: Well that's it for the confirmation. I got Dasani. Want it? Nikolas: Sure. The officer hands Nikolas a Dasani bottle Usna: Dasani is the shit! It's especially loved in the UK! Officer: Now I'm going to ask you a few question, K? Nikolas: Sure. Officer: So first off, did you had a date with your AR-15 before? Nikolas: Yes. Officer: How'd it go? Nikolas... i plead the fifth... Usna: Good for you for using the Ffth Amendment, cause I don't want to know about your date with your gun either... Officer: Well we'll skip that question. Next one. What did you do wrong in that babysitting incident? Usna: Oh don't bring that up! Nikolas: Mary-Satan Jr.-Anne was being extremely disrespectful and rude, and she got me in trouble. Officer: How? Nikolas: She nearly got me to lose my parole. Officer: That is enough! And Nick, for doing a horrible job at taking care of Mary-Anne, you can kiss that parole goodbye! Nikolas: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Officer: (cuffing Nick) You heard me! Get in the car! NEVER FORGET Officer: Well next question, what is your response to David Hogg and his diss track he did with 6IX9INE? Nikolas hands the officer a USB drive Nikolas: There's a song in there. Upload it on Soundcloud and tell David and his gay friends about it. Usna: Hopefully, it's better than this! Officer: Okay... well I'll make sure to get the file uploaded. And final question, why did you do it? Nikolas: ...i plead the fifth... don't pull a to be continued meme... don't pull a to be continued meme... DON'T PULL A TO BE CONTINUED MEME... https://youtu.be/uwY84Fg4NsM?t=40 Officer: Well that was it. I'll leave you here in a few minutes while I input the answers you gave me on the computer. Be right back! 10 hours later... Nikolas: that a**hole... he said it be a few minutes... i don't even know how much time has past... i swear... this dude is dead the next time i se- The officer comes back Officer: Sorry about the wait, Nik. I had to do grocery shopping. Now time to take you to your cell. Nikolas: ...i can't wait to be executed... Usna: Me too! Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 1/10. It had nothing to do with Violette1st, 3 of the 4 questions had nothing to do with the shooting, and the only good point is that the officer does stay to Nikolas even when he tries to start trouble. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko